


A Comedy of Errors

by ZaltyLaw (Aqua_Tranquility)



Category: Edens Zero (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Insomniac Weisz Steiner, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Tranquility/pseuds/ZaltyLaw
Summary: Kris is just trying to get through his 8 am class with a passing grade. But he can't help feeling mildly concerned for the guy two seats over dumping —what appears to be— any energy drink he can get his hands on into his morning coffee.
Relationships: Jinn | Kris Rutherford/Weisz Steiner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Comedy of Errors

In all his time at Eden University, Kris’ sanity hadn’t been tested as much as it was during his morning class. 

He loved the eight o’clock time slot most dreaded. The classroom was largely deserted, and the professor never expected participation while she was still waking up; if she showed up at all instead of foisting her duties onto the bubbly TA. Rebecca didn’t appear to be a morning person either. Still, he would take her sleep-addled approach over Professor Ivry’s unpredictable bouts of sleep-deprived irritability any day of the week. Not that the class expended much of his time or energy, to begin with...well, at least the material didn’t.

The requisite commute to the opposite side of campus was nowhere near a hardship. If anything, it was a welcome respite to center himself before the day began in earnest. 

No, what - _who_ \- was tearing his sanity to shreds was the guy two seats over who came to class every morning carrying his books and a death wish. He seemed to thrive on dumping whatever energy drink he could get his hands on into his coffee.

Today’s specialty was a Trenta coffee with a handful of five-hour energy shots.

* * *

Each morning spent in the lecture hall posed a unique trial.

Especially as it became clear, that beneath the terrible taste and subpar decision-making skills was an unfairly attractive guy—someone who probably wouldn’t look at Kris twice—if he bothered to at all.

To his surprise, this morning, he came prepared with a conventional choice; coffee with a handful of espresso shots. It was still an excessive amount of caffeine, but at least he could imagine it was palatable.

Maybe it was time to stage an intervention. It wasn’t any of his business, it really wasn’t, but the blonde’s oblivious enabler friend was unlikely to take action— he was participating in the insanity half of the time. And he didn’t have to know the guy not to want him to go into cardiac arrest in the middle of class. 

Honestly, it would do wonders for his peace of mind as well. If he didn’t have an excuse to keep an eye on the spectacle, then he could dispose of this ridiculous burgeoning warmth in his chest. The unwarranted erratic beating of his heart could cease.

He caught the enabler’s eyes as he stared. A bright smile broke out on the guy’s face as Kris averted his eyes. In his periphery, he caught a good morning wave and the subject of his frustrations glancing over. Fortunately, aside from the pleasantries, they left him alone.

* * *

It wasn’t until their next class a couple of days later everything culminated— No, that would be dramatic.

It was, however, a definitive shift from Kris' routine of discreetly ignoring his classmates— with the apparent exception of the blonde he couldn’t bring himself to stop staring at.

“Good morning," the enabler plopped into the seat next to him. Hair askew, he thrust his arm out with a cheeky grin, "my name’s Shiki. Let’s be friends!”

“Kris,” he returned the handshake.

Shiki continued while the blonde shuffled in and settled into the seat to the other side of Shiki. This morning’s poison of choice was the largest can of Sister Energy he could get his hands on poured right into his coffee.

Shiki gestured over to him, “this is Weisz. He’s not really a morning person.”

“I can tell.”

The tips of Weisz's ears brightened at the remark. _Look who's awake._ Heat rose in Kris' face as he dug in his bag for a granola bar, "you would probably feel better if you ate something." 

The bar landing on the desk seemed to stir Weisz's attention from —it couldn't even be considered an actual drink; an abomination would be an apt description— the subject of his attention. He jerked up to stare at him. Seconds passed as his face grew increasingly red, — _was he getting sick? It was bound to happen if how he took his coffee was any indication of his diet.—_ staring like he was seeing Kris for the first time, _"_ Thanks," Weisz stuttered.

“We have a study group," Shiki cut in. "It would be awesome if you could join. Ivry always puts crazy questions in her exams.” 

It defeated the entire purpose of keeping his head down while he got his credit. Hanging out with the loudest guy in class was probably more trouble than it was worth...but the way Shiki was beaming, as if there was nothing more important than studying with him, gave Kris pause, "alright."

* * *

They were set to meet at Shiki and Weisz's apartment Friday evening. Throughout the day, he hadn’t been able to keep still, nervous energy coursing through his veins.

It had been a while since Kris was invited anywhere, even longer since he could go. The entirety of high school and the better part of his college career was consumed by hospital visits, medical bills, and everything else involved in taking care of his sister.

Things were better now, though; Kleene was healthy, which was all that mattered in the end. But it left him at a loss.

What could he even talk about, the crash? Prosthetics? His workout routine?

He concluded his pacing by collapsing in the living room.

Groaning, he buried his head in his hands, "This is going to be a mess."

"Only if you go in thinking it will be," Kleene remarked from where she sat perched in the armchair. " _The mind cannot supersede matters of the heart_."

"That sounds like your girlfriend."

She shrugged, "It's good advice."

"Maybe, but this isn't a _matter of the heart,_ it's a study group."

"It's a _study date."_ She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear with a slight smirk. "The guy you've been obsessing over is going, right?"

"I'm not obsessing."

"No, you're just _concerned._ " Kleene sighed as she rested a hand on his shoulder. "It's OK to like people, and you deserve happiness, whatever that means to you. But, in my experience, none of that's possible unless you're honest with yourself."

_If only it were that easy._

* * *

Kris surveyed his surroundings as he rapt on the apartment door. Manicured landscaping, brightly lit, and pristine hallways, a far cry from his humble abode. _Being the Dean's son must pay well._

It was intimidating at first Shiki didn't seem to grasp that school is different when you have personal ties to the tenured staff--even if it's a fraction. At the same time, the Dean made a concerted effort not to dote on him while on school grounds, he obviously cared a great deal for Shiki.

The study sessions —or dates, as Kleene so lovingly teased— were going better than expected. He could hardly hold a conversation with Weisz. Although, anything would be better than their first conversation: _so, you workout?_ **Sure**. Weisz was an interesting conversationalist, to say the least. He always spoke in rhetorical's and was easily embarrassed when Kris tried to answer. 

_Did it hurt when you fell?_ **_...I didn’t, did you?_ **

_Feel my shirt. Know what it's made of?_ **_...Cotton?_ **

_I'm studying to be a historian. I'm especially interested in finding a date._ **_Aren't you premed?_ **

If he didn't know better, he would think Weisz was flirting. Kleene seemed convinced it was the precious few times he confided in her about his predicament-- she had even enlisted Hermit's assistance in pushing her narrative. He didn’t want to lose himself or these new friendships to delusions of grandeur. Acting on a singular misinterpretation could ruin it all. Spending time around the blonde taught Kris that Weisz fancied himself a philanderer--he appeared to be rather unsuccessful at it, but that was beside the point; the flirtations were an innocuous part of his vernacular, free of intention. 

It was smooth sailing so long as they stuck to the curriculum. When Weisz was present, he was the best student in their class. Studying with him was helping Kris' scores more than he anticipated.

Shiki welcomed Kris in with his trademark grin. Weisz sat cross-legged in front of the coffee table. Their materials were already set up. 

Kris nodded to Shiki before settling on the couch, "hey."

"Hey," The apple's of Weisz's cheeks were tinged pink, giving them the appearance of a blush. Kris had grown accustomed to his complexion--it didn't mean anything; it was just Weisz. "I'm not currently an organ donor, but I'd be happy to give you m-my heart."

"Thanks, but I think you need it more than I do…"

Shiki snorted as Weisz's face flushed scarlet. "Of course," Weisz covered his face with one hand as he averted his eyes.

Kris wasn't sure how to respond; Maybe, it would be simpler if he were a little less awkward. Shiki jumped in, so they could get started, his unyielding, boundless energy always cut through the tension, and for that, Kris was eternally grateful.

By the time they finished studying, the sun had set far past the horizon. A chill would likely sink in soon. As he began to pack up his bag, Shiki said, "Stay and hang out, Hermit pirated the latest Arsenal movie—it's supposed to be awesome!" He chewed on his lip for a moment before continuing. "Plus, we never spend time together unless we're studying. And friends do things outside of school."

He couldn’t hold back a quip, "This is outside of school."

Shiki pouted, "but we were doing school things, it doesn't count."

"Alright," he held up his hands in concession. "You win."

He ended up squeezed between Shiki and Weisz, buried under a pile of blankets. Focusing on the film was a near-impossible feat when he was practically pressed against the Weisz. Sparse dialogue to explosions all passed him by. It was a fight to refrain from stealing glances, let alone stare.

Shiki bolted from his seat somewhere near the end of the second act. "Stars, sorry guys, I forgot that I promised to help Laguna with something. I've gotta go, but you should totally finish watching." He grabbed his coat and shot the goofiest thumbs up on his way out. "See ya later!"

Barrier gone, he was right where he started. At least he could take advantage of the extra space of the couch. As he shifted over the warm body pressed to his side followed suit. 

Every cell in his body was shocked; he froze in place. As feeling came back to him, Kris' flushed akin to a boiled shellfish. After careful consideration, he inclined his head; obviously, Weisz would be expecting a response. Only to be met with the unexpected, dead to the world, Weisz carried none his usual tension. Pillowed against his bicep, he was beautiful.

Kris' heart was thrumming violently. He remained still, praying that he wouldn't wake the blonde. He needed his rest. If he woke up, the moment would be over, and then Kris would be shaken from this reverie. As he continued to sit there, long after the credits rolled, the realization dawned that he couldn't fight, ignore, or run away from how he felt—falling for someone who would never return his feelings? Kris was well and truly fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot ╥﹏╥ but I can't leave it unrequited.  
> A couple of notes:  
> -In this AU Kleene's health issues were caused by an accident. Kris was also involved and has a prosthetic leg as a result.  
> -Laguna's a beauty blogger, and Shiki helps him w/ his videos  
> -Valkyrie, Ivry, and Witch are faculty members  
> -Hermit and Kleene are Sophmore's. Everyone else is in their Junior or Senior year of university.  
> -Weisz is an insomniac  
> "Feel my shirt. Know what it's made of?" The actual answer is boyfriend material ;)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading^^ I hope you enjoyed it! Any comments, kudos, etc. are greatly appreciated (*≧▽≦)


End file.
